


The Bed Head Comes Later

by Lumeleo



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Sometimes, it would be easier to predict Light if he were more of a typical alpha. That's fine, because he's just right for Aoi.It doesn't mean that breaking important news is necessarily easy.
Relationships: Light Field/Kurashiki Aoi
Kudos: 11





	The Bed Head Comes Later

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I finished the first game in the series I've been itching to write something with these two, but didn't want to get into anything plotty until I played through the rest of the games. I finally broke and just wrote something fluffy with zero plot instead.

Light Field was not a typical alpha. Which was not a bad thing, mind, seeing how Aoi was not a typical omega, but it made him a little harder to predict. And right now, Aoi really wished he could predict how Light was going to react.

Aoi wondered sometimes if being blind had something to do with it. Not being able to see left Light outside all the most obvious alpha posturing, and since he had lost his sight as a child, his context for such things would obviously be different from most alphas. Even if he did have some instincts about feeding his mate and family, his ability to do so was severely limited. In fact, Aoi ended up being the one who fed the two of them and Clover whenever he was around. That was fine with him, he’d been cooking for both himself and Akane ever since he’d been in his teens, but it was rather contrary to the stereotypes.

“Is something wrong?”

Aoi glanced toward the other end of the couch. Light hadn’t moved from where he was reading a book, fingers gliding over the raised bumps of Braille. Apparently speaking with Aoi was not enough of a reason to stop reading.

“Why’d you think so?” Aoi forced his tone to be as nonchalant as he could make it, all too aware that he was not fooling Light’s ears in the slightest. Still, he couldn’t just admit it out loud, not until he could figure out a way to break the news.

“I can smell how tense you are.” Right. Because Light was even more sensitive to scents than an ordinary alpha. “Also, you have barely said a word since you got here. Usually I would take this to mean you are tired, but in that case I would expect you to seek physical affection. After all,” his lips twitched, “we both know that sleepy Aoi is a cuddly Aoi.”

“Oh, give it a fucking rest. No need to get all psychoanalytical on me.” Aoi snorted. “Maybe I just decided not to be rude and stretch myself all over your book.”

“That would be a first.” Light didn’t sound annoyed, though, so clearly he didn’t actually mind. “So, either there is something bothering you that you will not share, which is alarming in itself as you rarely avoid complaining, or you are tired but don’t want to be close to me for some reason. Whichever is the case, I think it’s important for me to be aware of it.” Now, Light’s expression wavered a little, showing some of the worry hiding under his smile. Aoi almost felt guilty, except he hadn’t gotten this far in life feeling guilt for much of anything.

“Or maybe you’re overthinking it.” Though he had to admit he was slightly nervous about getting too close. With his sharp nose, Light would probably notice something off with his scent. “I’m not angry at you or what the fucking ever. I’m just… thinking about shit.” It wasn’t even a lie. Aoi was, in fact, thinking about shit. That just happened to involve Light.

“Forgive me if I’m not entirely reassured by that.” Light paused, then slid a bookmark between the pages and set his book aside. They were being serious, then. “I know I’m not the best mate, but —”

“Okay, shut up right there.” As much as he would have preferred to simply get away from the whole conversation, he wasn’t going to just sit and listen to Light insult himself. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you’re great for me. You put up with my moods and all my other bullshit, you’ve got the patience of a saint and you choose to waste it on me, and I’ve got no idea why you haven’t kicked me to the curb ages ago.” He gave an exaggerated sigh, hoping to conceal his true emotions under the theatrics. “I know for a fact it’s not for my pretty face, so clearly you’re just after my money.”

“I don’t know, your ass is quite pretty even without eyes. Besides, I know what you look like, Clover has sent me visuals quite often.” Light paused. “Sure, she usually picks times when you look particularly out of sorts, but I feel it would be unfair to judge you by such moments.”

“So that’s why you keep commenting on my bedhead.” As tempted as he was, Aoi bit back any remark he might have made about head in bed. With Light already on alert, he would no doubt immediately spot the attempt at distraction. “I can work with that, I’m good at having a great ass.”

“That is not the only reason I like you, and it’s not the point, either.” Light leaned closer to him, almost crossing the whole gap between them on the couch. There was enough distance left not to crowd Aoi too much, but only just. “I want to know what’s bothering you.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure you don’t.” Which was basically admitting that something was wrong, but he figured they were past that point.

“Which means it’s about me somehow.” Light nodded to himself, clearly not open to any denial from Aoi. “Is it something I did?”

Aoi swallowed the immediate ‘no’. He was good at lying to most people, but somehow Light always seemed to see through him, pun intended. It wouldn’t be a lie as such, but it was close enough that he feared it would ping Light’s lie radar anyway.

“I guess that tells me what I need to know.” Light’s expression fell again, and fuck, Aoi hated himself now. “I don’t suppose you would deign to tell me so I could try to fix whatever it is?”

“It’s not something to be fixed, you idiot.” Aoi pinched the bridge of his nose.

“At least tell me what it is I did.”

Now, contrary to popular belief, Aoi could be patient. He had spent nine years planning and setting up every last detail of a convoluted scheme to save his sister, and one didn’t do that without shitloads of patience. However, his defenses were always lower around Light, never mind that he was currently under a lot of other stress. “You got me pregnant, all right?” The words came out as more of a snap than he intended, but then, he hadn’t intended for them to get out at all. Not in this form, at least. “You got me pregnant and I have no idea what to do or how to feel about any of this! It’s not like you can help with shitty diapers or whatever, and we don’t even have a place to put a kid.”

“Wait.” Light’s eyes widened, unseeing but still shocked. “You are…”

“Pregnant, yeah. I took like a dozen tests and I’ve got a doctor’s appointment on Thursday, and I didn’t want to get too close to you because I figured you’d smell it on me before I figured out how to tell you.” Now that wasn’t a concern, though, so he finally gave in to the overwhelming urge to fall into Light. His head ended up in Light’s lap, and that was fine, that was a great place to be.

“Oh, Aoi.” Light’s voice was soft, almost reverent. His hand came to Aoi’s hair, slowly combing through it with his fingers.

“I’m guessing you’re not mad or whatever?” Aoi hated how hopeful his voice sounded, but he couldn’t really help it.

“Of course not.” Light smiled down at him. “I’m only upset that this seems to have been weighing on you. I hope that now that you have told me, we can face this together.”

“Just don’t do something stupid like insist that we should get married for the baby or whatever.” Aoi turned his head, hiding his face against Light’s thigh. “I… like this. I like you, and I like what we have together. And yeah, if we have a baby that’s going to change things, but I don’t want it to change us. Does that make sense?”

“It makes sense to me.” Light’s thumb caressed Aoi’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I am quite happy to continue living in sin.”

“Good. If we ever do get married, I want it to happen because we want to, not because it’s expected.” Aoi nuzzled closer to Light. Now that he wasn’t busy driving himself into a nervous fit, his exhaustion was breaking through. Light really knew him too well. “I figure I’ve got money and you have emotional stability. Between us we should be able to make this work.”

“I do believe a few more things are required, but we’ll figure things out as we go.” Light’s voice was amused and fond, the best sort of Light voice in Aoi’s opinion. “Now, how about you take a nap until Clover gets home? And when she does, we can all go out for dinner to celebrate.”

“We’ll have to invite Akane, too. And that probably means Junpei’s coming with her.” Aoi was too tired to think of the logistics right now, though. Particularly when Light was so very warm and smelled so good.

“I’ll settle everything while you nap.” Light’s smile was clear in his voice even as Aoi’s eyes fluttered closed. “That Italian restaurant you like, perhaps? I’m sure they can arrange a reservation for us for tonight.”

“They’d better, with all the money I spend there.” Aoi curled up. “Now, hush. You can use my head as a book stand once I’m asleep.” Light’s only response was continuing to run his fingers through Aoi’s hair.

Perhaps Light Field wasn’t a typical alpha, but he was the perfect one for Aoi.


End file.
